ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Beautiful End
is the 21st episode, and part 1 of the Series Finale of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on December 15th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "A Beautiful End" Synopsis The threat that X had to throw into the sun, the cause of the Ultra Flares, Greeza, has finally appeared on Earth. Daichi and X discover Greeza is headed towards Xio HQ Japan in order to absorb the life energy of the Spark Dolls, and they unite in front of Asuna to stop him! The heroes head to face Greeza, but... Plot Having received the message from this thought-to-be-dead Mother (after certain previous events,) Daichi is seen working tirelessly on some equipment on the site where his parents disappeared into during the Ultra Flare incident 15 years ago, to which Asuna states that he has been working on his project for the past three days with very little rest. Despite Asuna's urging for Daichi to calm down, Daichi refuses to stop now that he knows his parents are indeed alive and continues trying to re-contact his Mother. Meanwhile in Space, Wataru and Mamoru are seen patrolling the Moon in a new version of Xio's Musketty in order to find the source of the Dark Thunder Energy using the Musketty's improved SpaceTime Tracking features. As for the rest of Xio, Hayato mingles with Xio's other (less-active) members, Takeru and Chiaki, while Rui has lunch with Dr. Guruman. Suddenly during the team's bonding, Xio picks up a message from their superiors: UNVER! UNVER has informed Xio that they have traced the source of the Dark Thunder Energy strikes that had occurred over the past 18 days ago. It first started attack Earth while it was on Mercury, and it's most recent one came from Venus 3 days ago, meaning that the cause of the Dark Thunder Energy is coming to Earth! Rallying the info to Wataru and Mamoru to keep an eye out for anything suscious, sure enough, both men stumble across an odd ball-shaped object. Before they can report back to Xio, both men are attacked by the object and cut off from contact! As Dr. Guruman analyzes the footage of the attack, he deduces that not only is the object the source of the Dark Thunder Energy, and that it itself is Void manifest. As Xio warns UNVER of the dangerous the object possesses, the object itself lands at UNVER's HQ in Nevada and obliterates everything in its appearance! Daichi and Asuna are informed of the object's appearance and they head back to Xio's HQ to regroup. While returning, Ultraman X is horrified at what the object is and he converts himself into data to speak to all the members of Xio himself! Ultraman X tells them that the object is a Void manifested Life-Form known as "Greeza," a creature that consumes life energy and turns anything in his wake into voids like itself. Ultraman X also reveals that Greeza was the life-form in which he fought 15 years ago and inadvertently caused the Ultra Flare that awoke the Spark Dolls all over Earth during their battle! Although he had intended to destroy Greeza by hurling him into the Sun, all it did was weaken the Life-Form instead. Meanwhile, Greeza finally manifests itself into a physical form and takes off, to which Ultraman X states that Greeza seeks the most abundant sources of life energy on a planet, which is revealed to be the Spark Dolls! (Greeza attacked UNVER'S Nevada base due to it being the World's largest outpost for holding Spark Dolls, which were absorbed by Greeza to give him a physical form.) Realizing that Xio's HQ is the 2nd largest, Greeza is now headed for their HQ next! Realizing the seriousness of their situation, Xio evacuates all of its personel so that they can fight Greeza themselves, while UNVER tries to fight back against the Life-Form by using an all-out Perseus Missile assault on Greeza to kill the Life-Form. Greeza however evades all of their assaults, obliterates all of UNVER's opposition with it's Breeza Beam attacks, and simply continues on its way to Xio's HQ. Xio scrambles to set up its defenses, with Rui and Dr. Guruman setting up the HQ's shield, and Hayato going off in the Sky Musketty to fend off Greeza. Daichi and Asuna, who are arriving back at Xio's HQ are informed to assist Hayato by using Cyber Gomora. As they arrive back at Xio's HQ though, Greeza arrives much sooner than anticipated and is prepared to attack! With no other choice, Daichi has Asuna stop their vehicle and he transforms into Ultraman X right in front of her just in time to stop Greeza from attacking. Asuna (as well as the rest of Xio) is shocked to discover that Daichi was Ultraman X the whole time, but they are quick to regain focus to prepare to the coming battle. Ultraman X then goes to confront Greeza himself by transforming into Exceed X to fight the Life-Form. Assisting the Ultra is Asuna with Cyber Gomora, Hayato in the Musketty, and Xio's own Self-Defense weapons. Despite everyone fighting together though, Greeza easily fends off both Ultraman and Cyber Monster with little effort, and reflects all of Xio's and Hayato's assistance back at them, disabling them from helping any further. Greeza continues to prove its dominance over its opponents by defeating Cyber Gomora with its Greeza Beam attack, as well as greatly weakening Exceed X with its other devastatingly powerful attacks. Dying, and with all help for him seemingly lost, Exceed X futile continues to fight back by using his Exceed X Slash attack. Suddenly, Greeza absorbs both the attack and Exceed X himself into its chest, leaving the Life-Form seemingly victorious. Before Greeza could turn its attention back to Xio's HQ though, the Life-Form stumbles around for a brief moment before a Ray of Light in the shape of an "X" appears on the Life-Form's chest and with it, Greeza explodes, ending their vicious battle in a draw! Shortly after the smoke settles though, an emotional Asuna notices that all that remains of Daichi/Ultraman X is the Ultra's Color Timer... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *"Daichi's Monster Lab" segment at the end of the episode is notably absent at the end. Additionally, this is the only episode (excluding all three recap episodes) to not feature the segment at all. *According to this episode, the events of "End of the Rainbow" have officially taken place precisely 18 days ago from now. Additionally, the events of "Bond: -Unite-" have taken place 3 days ago. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes